Diez años más
by blue kirito
Summary: ¡Felicidades Magi por tu décimo aniversario!


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

**.**

**.**

**Diez años más**

**.**

**.**

**¡Felicidades Magi por tu décimo aniversario!**

**Alibaba x Aladdin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alibaba se detiene al pie de un árbol para contemplarlo, es tan grande, ¿cuántos años le habrá tomado llegar a esa altura? ¿Cuántas lluvias torrenciales y vientos arrasadores soportó y aún está aquí? Vive. Sin importar todas las catástrofes ocasionadas por Al Thamen, David y demás llevaron al mundo a su final. Esa gran esfera de esperanza creada por Solomon gira. ¿Problemas políticos? Bueno, es evidente que los habrá dadas las condiciones en que quedó todo. Las nuevas fronteras aún no se establecen con claridad, la magia no ayuda como antaño y hay demasiadas pérdidas pero también alegría. Hoy se consiguen grandes logros con el sudor de la frente. De pronto alguien se lanza a abrazarlo con tal ímpetu que le tira de lleno al piso, ambos giran un poco hasta quedar él encima del alegre y sonrojado agresor.

\- ¡Es un día maravilloso Alibaba-kun!

El conquistador ladea la cabeza confundido, suda nervioso y traga saliva. Que mal plan, con la memoria que a veces se carga parece haber olvidado un acontecimiento único. ¿Acaso es el aniversario de su matrimonio con Aladdin? ¿De cuando le quitó la castidad? ¿De la fecha en que se conocieron? Medita profundamente. Como se equivoque clavará un puñal en el pecho del joven ex magi. El corazón late desbocado, ni al enfrentarse a su peor enemigo tuvo tanto miedo.

_«- ¡A veces soy tan idiota! ¿Qué podría... ? »_

Su ingenio sale a flote como buen salvavidas. Curva los labios confiado. Bien puede darle "el avión" y Aladdin terminará por darle la repuesta.

\- Tienes toda la razón, justo iba a decirte lo mismo.

Una risilla escapa del menor. Rayos, le ha descubierto.

\- Ah que no tienes idea de a qué me refiero.

\- Ungh... - desvía el rostro y luego lo intenta esconder en el pecho ajeno quien le detiene cogiendole por las mejillas, con expresión amigable.

\- Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo. Pero, es algo que debido al exceso de trabajo también me tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hoy, hace diez años me encontré a Leyla y Sasah-onesan.

\- No comprendo.

\- Hace diez años, para un mundo alterno nació un manga llamado Magi.

\- ¿Manga?

\- Mmm es una especie de libro con ilustraciones donde se cuentan historias. Parecido a las aventuras de Sinbad-ojisan.

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

\- ¡Sip!

\- ¿Y y de qué trata?

\- De todo lo que ocurrió desde que llegué.

\- ¿Eres el protagonista? - expresa con cierto reproche.

\- Es algo más complicado que eso. Es una narración bastante rica, con tantos personajes como vidas existen en el planeta.

\- Ya veo - de un segundo al otro se pone increíblemente colorado - ¿y ellos saben de lo nuestro?

\- ¿Ellos?

\- Si. Tu sabes ah... la gente que lo lee.

\- Ah no. Temo que se quedaron hasta poco después de la gran batalla en el palacio sagrado.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si venía lo mejor!

\- Je je je - incómodo - aún pienso que fue cruel que no te casaras con Mor-san.

\- Ella me dejó por Hakuryuu.

\- Es que siendo honestos onisan es mucho mejor opción que tú.

\- ¡Ey!

\- Y tuve que conformarme con ser "plato de segunda mesa".

\- Uh~ - ni como defenderse ante tal argumento - soy consiente de que fui un imbécil, el mayor de todos pero no mentí cuando dije que eres el amor de mi vida. Únicamente tardé en darme cuenta.

\- Y aún si no me aceptaras. Soy feliz si lo eres.

-Oh Aladdin~.

Con los brazos entumidos por la posición además de seducido por la inocencia del mago, Alibaba se deja caer sobre su esposo, besando sus labios para posteriormente tirarse a un lado. Se toman de las manos y miran el cielo con alegría.

\- ¿Crees que algún día esas personas se enteren de nuestra historia de amor?

\- Je je je, ¿no te dan pena ciertos detalles Alibaba-kun?

\- Bueno si pero. Me gustaría que sepan lo que hiciste por mi y de todas las maneras en que continuaste salvandome.

El menor aprieta con fuerza la boca, turbado, las mejillas arden, respira profundo.

\- Mientras exista una sola persona en el mundo que aún nos tenga un poco de cariño... je je je pensándolo bien, nuestro fandom es eterno porque ya existen. A todos ellos, donde quiera que estén, muchas gracias. Nos vemos la próxima vez je je je.

\- Das un poco de miedo cuando hablas solo.

Zafiros y ámbar quedan de frente, los dueños estallan a carcajadas que más adelante les provocarán dolor de estómago pero algo es seguro. En esta escena no solo estuvo la pareja, sino tu y yo que los acompañamos en sus aventuras. Ya son diez años de diaria felicidad, ¿por qué dejarlo ahí? ¡Vamos por diez más!

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales.**

**Sé que no soy fiable por las ausencias, el trabajo me ha alejado de lo que más amo más no ha disminuido un ápice del sentimiento. Poco a poco, mientras tenga vida yop seguiré creando con todo el corazón para mi manga favorito 3. Porque a diez años no los borra el viento :3. Satisfecha y todo... aún quiero tercera temporada! \\\\\\\ Con un poco de suerte no fui la única que subió historia hoy, la esperanza no se pierde je je je.**


End file.
